Los sueños, ¿se harán realidad?
by Adachi-Maylu
Summary: [AU] Hinamori Momo se obsesiona con su nuevo profesor…Aizen Sousuke. Como reaccionará su gran amigo Hitsugaya Toshiro? Reviews!


**Mi primer HitsuHina xD Hasta ayer odiaba esta pareja xD Espero que os guste y dejen reviews! **

**AU Hinamori Momo se obsesiona con su nuevo profesor…Aizen Sousuke. Como reaccionará su gran amigo Hitsugaya Toshiro?**

**Capítulo 1…Los sueños,¿se hacen realidad?**

-¡Hinamori!

Ruido. Alguien cayendo escaleras abajo. El joven que se encontraba frente a la casa de los Hinamori suspiró.

-Shiro chan! Siento mucho haber tardado.

-No me llames Shiro chan…

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a andar. Ella, con su cabello corto recogido en dos tiernas coletas, hablaba animadamente mientras él, tan sólo asentía de vez en cuando, impasible, como una estatua de hielo.

Llegaron a las puertas del colegio cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonase.

-Hitsu Kun!

Una chica de la misma edad que el aludido se acercó a ellos. Tenía el cabello rosa, corto, y agitaba alegremente su mano saludando a su amigo.

-Yachiru Chan…buenos días.

-Ne, Shiro chan, yo me voy.

Hinamori se despidió de los dos, y se encaminó hacia dentro. Iba un curso por delante de Toshiro. Al entrar, se encontró a una de sus amigas sentada en un banco de la entrada. Su largo cabello naranja era la envidia de la mayoría y muchos eran los jóvenes que besaban el suelo por donde ella pisaba.

-Rangiku San!- saludó la chica agitando su mano.

-Momo Chan! Cuánto tiempo!

-Todas las vacaciones.

Hablaron sobre sus vacaciones, sus viajes, todo lo que había sucedido hasta que el impertinente timbre las obligó a meterse en su aula. Allí, frente al gran escritorio del profesor, estaba un hombre. Alto, de gafas y con el cabello castaño un tanto largo. Hinamori no pudo evitar observarle desde su asiento. Era muy atractivo. Cuando hablaba, sus ojos denotaban una gran amabilidad.

-Seré vuestro nuevo profesor. Me llamó Aizen Sousuke. Para vosotros, si no os importa ,seré Aizen Sensei. Ahora, pasaré lista, a ver si todos llegasteis en vuestro primer día y para quedarme con algún que otro nombre.

Cuando el profesor llegó a Hinamori, esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin más, Aizen se vio obligado a llamarle la atención a la chica. Se acercó a su pupitre y le dio dos toquecitos en el hombro.

-Hinamori Kun, ¿estás aquí?

La joven se ruborizó. Nada era peor que, que el profesor le llamase la atención. Siempre había sido la alumna modelo, la que nunca hacía nada fuera de lo común. Y ahora…

-Si…lo siento, Aizen Sensei.

El profesor esbozó una dulce sonrisa, al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Hinamori como si de un gato se tratase.

-Estate atenta la próxima vez.

Y se alejó de nuevo. Hinamori estaba ruborizada. Rangiku lo notó. Frunció el ceño. Aizen no le daba mucha confianza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Es genial, Shiro chan! El mejor profesor de todos.

Toshiro y Hinamori estaban en la casa del árbol que ellos mismos habían construido tiempo atrás. El chico, como siemprer, comía sandías mientras su amiga le relataba emocionada cada momento que Aizen le sonreía en clase.

-Vale, Hinamori. Ya me he enterado de que ese Aizen es alguien especial.

Se levantó, alisó un poco su ropa y bajó de la casa árbol.

Estaba furioso. Furioso con todos. Furioso con Aizen. Siempre le relajaba estar con Hinamori pero ella no hacía más que hablar de lo fantástico que era su nuevo profesor. Y eso le ponía celoso. Terriblemente celoso.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre le indicó que había alguien esperándole en su cuarto. Intrigado, Toshiro subió las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Rangiku, la mejor amiga de Hinamori.

-Buenas, Hitsugaya San.

-Hola, Matsumoto. ¿Y tú por aquí?

-Verás –la joven se sentó en una silla, mirando al chico.- Hinamori hoy ha estado muy rara.

-Lo se. Es por ese Aizen. Tan buen profesor es?- Toshiro se tiró sobre su cama, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza.

-Momo Chan se ha obsesionado con él.- Toshiro suspiró.- Y eso te duele, ¿cierto, Hitsugaya San?

Él no respondió. Matsumoto sabía que el joven llevaba años enamorado de Hinamori. Al principio ese amor era tan sólo el cariño que cualquiera puede sentir por una hermana pero poco a poco se convirtió en un sentimiento mucho más fuerte. Cosa que no era correspondida. Hinamori veía a Toshiro como un hermano pequeño, alguien a quien proteger. Y eso dolía en el corazón del chico.

-Sigues amándola, ¿verdad Hitsugaya San?

Tampoco respondió a esa pregunta. ¿Seguía amando a Hinamori? Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba claro. Amaría a Hinamori hasta su último aliento de vida…

**Waaaaa al fin terminé! X3 Espero que os haya gustado n.n Cualquier comentario será bien recibido…**

**Atte:**

**Maylu Hitsugaya**


End file.
